Body Switching
by Arisa M.A.G
Summary: -Revised-  Soul and Maka were both arguing one night, almost like any night. But this time it was different, Blair couldn't take it and casted a spell on them that switches their minds into the others' body as punishment. Will they stay like that forever?
1. The Spell

"SHUT UP!" Maka yelled in anger.

"Well, it's true," Soul said.

"Didn't I say 'shut up'?"

"I'll shut up when you accept the fact that girls are wimps and always think about what they look like."

"How can I admit something that's not true!"

"Well, you know I'm right!"

"I can't take my cat nap with all this yelling," Blair complained as once again, she was just a bystander in Soul and Maka's bickering.

Soul and Maka kept on arguing for the next 5 minutes until Blair had finally exploded exploded.

"MAKA CHOP, MAKA CHOP, MAKA CHOP!" Maka bonked Soul on the head several times but the argument just worsened.

"No matter how much you're gonna hit me with that over sized dictionary, I'm not givin' up until you do!"

"OKAY THAT IS IT!" Blair yelled at the two Shibusen students. She turned back into her human form and said, "I can't take this anymore! And I have a perfect punishment for you two," Blair then gave them a devilish smile. "Purararamamkin!" Blair planted a spell on the two of them.

And the weirdest thing just happened.

Maka and Soul blinked for a moment. They soon realized their bodies felt a bit different from usually so from that, they looked at their bodies. "What the..." Soul said with a higher pitched voice that usual.

"Hey, that's my voice!" Maka turned to Soul and her eyes widened to their maximum sized. "S-S-Soul!" Maka stuttered as Soul slowly turned to his partner. Even Soul's eyes widened.

"AHHHH!" Soul and Maka yelled from the top of their lungs, their shout was powerful enough to be heard by everyone in the Death City.

"What did you do to us!" Soul demanded for an answer.

"What else? I gave you your punishment and I gave myself a threat, nya~" Blair said gleefully while playing with her hair.

"But why the two of us!" Maka asked. "He was the one that started the whole thing!"

"Well, neither of you stopped arguing so the two of you deserved it."

Soul and Maka sighed.

"Well, you didn't have to switch our bodies. Now switch us back," said Soul.

"Sorry, no can do my little Soul-kun."

"And why not!" Maka yelled.

"Well, the spell I casted on you will only go away once you two understand each others' life."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!" Soul and Maka freaked out.


	2. Plans and Dirty Thoughts

"I have to meet up with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki tomorrow," Maka continued to freak out. "What am I gonna do? I mean, Soul can't even act like a girl so asking him is pointless!" Maka told Blair as she rudely pointed at Soul.

"Hey! I can act like a better girl than you'd ever be", Soul bragged. "And you're not the only one with problems. Tomorrow is guy night at Kid's place. And we all know you can't act as cool as me!"

"Are you challenging me?" a vein popped up on Maka's forehead.

"No, I'm just saying," he said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm challenging you! What does it look like?" a vein popped up on Soul's forehead as well.

"Then it's on! You act like me on the meeting with the girls in the mall and I act like you on your guy night!"

Blair sighed. "Looks like my plan didn't work out so well. But on the bright side they're not as loud as they used to." Blair turned back to her cat form and crawled all the way to Maka's room and took her cat nap.

"Okay, which one goes to which room?" Soul asked, yet, another stupid question.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Maka.

"Okay, don't call me stupid if I say 'no'."

Maka sighed and sweat dropped. "We'll go to our normal room you idiot." She went into her room and slept while Soul was still thinking about something.

"_What happens if she takes a bath? She will see my…"_ Soul's eyes widened "We have to break this spell... FAST! But wait even I can see Maka naked!" a devilish smile forced itself on Soul's face.

So walked to his room and yawned as he closed the door. He stretched his arms and scratched his chest. "I'll look at Maka's naked body tomorrow..." and he lazily fell down on his unfixed bed.

The next morning, Maka woke up early to wake Soul up for the girls' meeting at the mall.

"Hey Soul wake up!" Maka shook Soul back and forth.

"Ngh…" Soul moaned in his sleep.

Maka didn't want to waste anytime with Soul so she decided to Maka Chop him. "MAKA CH-" Maka stopped as she remembered that Soul is in her body so she can't hurt him _"Crap, I can't hurt Soul while he's inside my body… That didn't sound right." _Maka smacked her face so she could snap out of it. "I'm thinking like Soul now," she frowned.

Maka continued to shake Soul but he just made a louder "Ngh.."

"Was Soul ever a deep sleeper?" Maka sighed. "Well, getting hurt won't kill me so what do I have to loose… MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!" Soul yelled in pain. "What was that for? And remember your injuring your body."

"You wouldn't wake up, I didn't have a choice, you would be late for your meeting with the girls and plus getting hurt won't kill me," Maka pointed out.


	3. Weird Morning

"Come on stand up already," Maka said as she watched her partner go back to sleep. _"Wait a minute... Since I'm using Soul's body, I would have the strength to carry him considering I have a light body." _And Maka did just that.

Soul somehow felt like he was being held by something bumpy and hard. "Ngh..." he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself, or, at least, Maka carrying him.

"What the-" Soul said in surprise. "I can walk too you know."

"Then stand up when I tell you to."

"Which reminds me what time am I supposed to go to your girly meeting?" Soul tried not to have eye contact with his partner with this awkward moment.

"One o' clock" Maka answered.

"ONE O' CLOCK! Then why the freakin' hell did you wake me up so early in the morning?" steam began to escaped Soul's head.

As soon as Maka and Soul reached the dining are, Maka set Soul down on one of the chairs.

"Because that's my body and I don't want my body to wake up late," Maka answered, a bit late though.

"That's not really a good reason," Soul pouted.

"How would you know? You're not all that smart," Maka shot at him carelessly.

"Yeah, but I ain't all that dumb either," Soul remarked.

"Okay let's not start a fight again or else Blair will give us an even worse punishment than this."

"You're probably right..."

"Good morning, Soul-kun and Maka-chan~… Which reminds me I completely forgot to wake Soul-kun up. Oh~well I'll do it tomorrow," greeted Blair in her human form.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not gonna press your breast on my face", Maka gave Blair a powerful glare.

"Aw~", Blair complained. _I'll do it anyways._

Blair and Soul just sat there, waiting for their breakfast. Blair was licking her paws and using them as a brush to fix her hair and Soul was glaring into blank space. _Ugh, I'm sooo bored!_

"What's for breakfast Maka-chan?," Blair asked as she wagged her purple tail (In her human form, yes).

"Eggs and bacon and for you Blair you'll have fish."

"YAY~" Blair cheered while a pinkish blush formed on her cheeks.

Then Blair remembered about her plan. A devilish smile formed on her face. _Nyahahaha, this is gonna be fun~_

"Hey, Soul-kun, she called.

"Hm?" he turned to Blair. "Wha-" All of a sudden Blair jumped on Soul and pressed her breast to his face. Soul struggled, lurking for air.

Maka finished making their breakfast and then turned to them. "Breakfast is rea-"

As soon as Soul finally pushed Blair away and was able to gasp some air, he saw Maka looking at them. Soul was positive he just heard a bolt of lightning coming from Maka's anger.

"Maka calm down," Soul said with fear.

Maka walked closer and closer to Blair and Soul.

"Please," Soul squeaked.

Maka stopped walking and stared at Soul a moment, "Aww~ what a cute voice you just made~"

"What the hell," Soul sweat dropped.

Maka hugged Soul REAL tight.

"Ugh… Ma… Maka… Ne…neee…need…..ai-" before he could finish his sentence he became unconscious from the lack of air.

"Hmph, that's what he gets. Blair sit down on your seat breakfast is ready," Maka went to get the food and put it on the table like nothing ever happened.

Blair sweat dropped and decided to do it again just to piss off Maka again. "Don't even think about it," Maka glared.

"Fine,: Blair pouted and sat down in her seat.

Maka sat down on her chair and placed a plate filled with food in front of her. She took a spoonful of it and dragged it into her mouth. "Hey, what did you mean last night when you said Soul and I have to understand each others' life?"

"That means you have to know how each other feel about each other and know how tough or easy each others' lives are," Blair said as she nibbled on her fish.

"Oh, okay," Maka continued to gobble down on her food.

Seconds later, Soul finally regained consciousness.

"What hap-", Soul rubbed his head but was rudely cut off by Maka.

"MAKA CHOP!"

And once again Soul is unconscious on the floor.

"Um, Maka-chan why do you keep hitting Soul-kun?"

"Do you really have to ask," Maka glared at Blair for a second and went back to eating.

Blair sweat dropped and decided not to reply or else she'll be next


	4. Getting Ready

The two girls finished eating and Soul was conscious once again.

"I'm done," said Maka. She just moved an inch and Soul flinched and used Maka's hands as a shield to protect himself, "Please don't hit me again." He sure prepared himself now.

"Hey, why do you even care? That's my body that I kept hitting today," Maka pointed out and walked towards the dish washer and placed her plate inside.

"Now that you put it that way, hit me as you please," Soul said as he relaxed Maka's arms.

"Ha ha," Maka laughed sarcastically. "As if I would do that again, I mean I already bruised my own body so what makes you think I'll do it again?"

Soul shrugged.

_I better fall into a deep sleep A.S.A.P. before these two start fighting again. _Blair thought and sweat dropped. "Well I'm going to take a cat nap so if you need me I'll be in Soul-kun's room." Blair turned back into her cat form and dashed off to Soul's room to avoid any future arguments.

Maka looked at the clock and it was already twelve o' clock. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong Maka?"

"You're going to be late for the girl's meeting!"

"That's it? You're worried about your stupid meeting."

"You're the one that was worried about **your** guy night with Kid and Black Star."

"Fine, I admit it. But we are going to talk about some private things, such as this and that," Soul's words slowly turned into a mumble while his head was turned so he wouldn't have an eye contact with Maka.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! We girls are kinda going to do the same thing. . . On second thought, maybe we should skip our meetings today,"Maka said and looked at the clock one more time.

It was 12:38.

"Won't they be suspicious that we're not there? When the guys and the sissies meet each other again, they would probably ask questions about what happened with each other, they might think we have a thing!" Soul informed.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We have to get you ready as soon as possible!" Maka began to carry Soul before even taking a bite from his cold breakfast. Looks like she made Soul's breakfast for nothing. But on the way Maka stopped and looked at Soul for a moment.

"What?" Soul asked.

Maka bonked Soul in the head in a way he won't become unconscious but still feel pain.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"That's for calling us girls sissies!" Maka hissed and brought Soul to her bedroom.

Maka threw Soul on her bed. "Close your eyes and I'll take your clothes off or my clothes off, or whatever! I'm getting confused with this."

"What! What the hell are you thinking Maka? Just because you're enjoying being in my body does not mean you can do whatever you want just like that! I mean, let's face it, my body is more stronger than yours but you can't do this!"

"You idiot! I'm only going change your clothes for the meeting to the mall. I mean if you're the one going to change my clothes you will see my private parts and I will not let that happen!"

"Oh. . ."

"Stop thinking like a complete pervert because I am not as perverted as you are, you know!"

"Hey, even you're perverted sometimes."

"Oh, really? Name one time."

"Well…er…um…hm… Well I got nothin'."

"I thought so… Now close your eyes and don't you dare peek."

"Fine…."

Maka took Soul's clothes off who is in her body and she looked at herself **(A/N: Seriously, I'm confusing myself with this story)**. "Wow, am I really that thin?"

"Yup! By the way, I haven't eaten breakfast!"

"Just eat at the mall. There are a lot of fast food restaurants there but don't eat too much, I don't wanna turn fat once I get back to my body."

"What makes you think that you'll be able to get your body back."

"Why? Do you want to keep my body? Do you want it?"

"N-no. What made you think that?", Soul blushed on her question while his eyes were still closed.

"Well, you asked me what made me think I'll be able to get my body back, so that's the first thing that popped up in my head."

"Now put your and put this blouse on." And Soul did just that.

After putting all of Maka's clothes on Soul, Maka told him, "Open your eyes. Now it's time for the hair."

"You know you don't have to do anything with the hair. I think it looks good like this. I rarely even see your hair free from those evil little hair ties."

Maka giggled. "Thanks and did you just call my hair ties evil?"

"Oh, I did?". Soul blushed again. "I meant those hair ties are always keeping your hair from laying flat and freely just like right now." _What was I thinking! I acted like a little kid._

"Well let me just brush and you put those shoes on over there at the corner and you're done". Maka started to brush Soul's hair also known as hers.

_Maka acts like my mom, always taking care of me and seems to really care… What am I thinking? The only reason she's taking care of me is because this is her body and she doesn't wanna be late for her meeting with Tsubaki and the others. Yeah that's it! Nothing special...  
_

Maka finished brushing Soul's hair, which is technically hers.

"Okay, go wear those shoes over there and then go to the mall and meet up with Tsubaki and the others at the coffee shop inside… Which reminds me what time do I have to go to Kid's house for guy night?"

"At seven o' clock."

Soul took the shoes placed on the corner of Maka's room and put them on. He was done! He was wearing a green sweatshirt which complimented Maka's green eyes. He was also wearing gray shorts about the same length as the skirt Maka usually wears and of course, the sneakers. They were blue on the sides and white on the edge, just like what Maka likes.

* * *

"Hm, I can finally take my cat nap peacefully and I'm pretty sure those two have learned their lesson," Blair mumbled and jumped on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blair heard Maka's voice yell out (who is really Soul).

Blair turned to the door and said, "I wonder what's happening there. Hm… It wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop." Blair jumped down from the bed and walked towards the door and pressed her tiny cat ears on the door.

"Close your eyes and I'll take your clothes off," Maka said from the other room.

"Nyahahaha~ This sounds interesting," Blair said joyfully.

"Hey even though you're in my strong body that does not mean you can do whatever you want to me," Blair heard Soul yell.

The rest that Blair said were all whispering noises, "Aww~ I can't hear clearly anymore, all I hear are whispering… Hmph. Oh well, I'm going to continue my nap".


	5. Mall

Soul gone out of the house, on his way to the mall but something was bugging him. The same thought went through his head, _What if Maka takes a peek of my_ _body…_

This time his eyes opened to maximum size. "No, she wouldn't," Soul slapped his face to make himself think in a positive manner. "There's no way she would do that. She said so herself, she ain't as perverted as I am… Wait, is this even positive?… Ugh, what's freakin' wrong with me," He pulled his or should I say Maka's hair to calm himself down.

He tried to stop thinking in a perverted manner and continued her way to the mall.

Two minutes had passed and Soul seems to have some difficulties to this mission of his.

"UGH! I'm so tired! How in the hell could Maka walk all the way to the mall every time without complaining she was tired when she gets home!" Soul complained.

Ten more minutes had finally passed but Soul didn't seem to have made any progress to this.

"Ha…ha…" Soul tried to catch his breath. "Al-most… there…ha". Soul started to walk like he was drunk. "Ugh… so… tired…" This is proof that Soul is very forgetful and seem to be lacking eye sight. While he was walking out of the apartment, he had just passed his motorcycle but he didn't seem to have noticed it at all.

Right at that moment, people started to stare at Soul, not in a good way. Soul noticed this and growl, "What are you all lookin' at?" As what people normally do, they turned away. Some guys started whistling and the girls looked at their nails. But even though they were turned, Soul couldn't help but give them death stares.

"Some people just don't have manners," Soul mumbled. I honestly don't think we should be hearing that from him.

As for the Soul we know, he continued to walk like a total drunkard.

Another minute had passed through time and once again, no progress for Soul Eater Evans.

"UGH", a minute just passed and Soul is already crawling on the floor like a complete idiot.

Soul finally touched the door of the mall. "At last!"

Soul stood up and started to act like Maka. He went inside the mall and right in front of him was the coffee shop "Phew," Soul used Maka's hands to brush off the the sweat on his forehead and he was relieved that he didn't have to walk another million miles (which was really just 9 blocks).

And right there he saw Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz sitting outside a coffee shop. The first person that saw Soul was Maka's best friend, Tsubaki.

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki waved to Soul.

_Oh, no. How does Maka reply to Tsubaki when saying hello. Oh_, _well. I'll give a random hello a shot. _Soul thought. "Oh, hey, Tsubaki!" was Soul's reply. He was getting sweaty since he didn't know if that was the right hello to say. He slowly walked to Tsubaki and the girls.

As soon as Soul got there Liz and Patty stared at him. "Um, is there something wrong?"

"Hm…" Liz said suspiciously at Soul.

"HI, MAKA!" Patty yelled happily with a smile.

"Liz is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked as well.

"Yeah…" Liz said suspiciously. She placed her right hand to her chin and looked at Maka's body from head to toe.

Soul gulped.

"There's something suspicious about you right now," Liz said and dropped her right hand from her chin.

_Oh, no! She found out_! A sweat fell from Maka's face.

"You didn't tie your hair today! That's quite unusual for you," Liz pointed out. "It's a good look for you. You should keep it like that more often".

"Yeah Maka, you look pretty!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah, it really suits you Maka-chan," Tsubaki complimented.

"T-Thanks…", Soul said. _I can't wait to rub it in on Maka's face when I tell her I was right about keeping her hair down more often! . . . Or maybe rub it in on my face for now.  
_

"Well, let's go start shopping now," Liz insisted.

"Wait, I haven't eaten yet so can we eat first", Soul suggested.

The three girls stared at Soul.

"Ok, this is really unusual," said Liz. "First, you don't have your hair tied and now you forgot to eat breakfast. What's the matter Maka? You're not your usual self today".

_Oh, no, there close to figuring out that I' m not really Maka. _Soul thought. _Oh, I got an idea! _"Well, you see, Soul and I fought last night so we both slept late. I woke up at 12:30 and I was almost late to be here so I didn't have the time to eat or fix my hair," Soul took a shot at the lie.

"Hm…" Liz was still suspicious, she rubbed her chin with her hand again.

"Hm…", Patty imitated her sister's actions.

While the two sisters were suspicious about Soul, Tsubaki had her worried face on.

"Hm… Well that explains it," Liz said, finally dropping the case. "Well come on, we have to fill your empty stomach."

Tsubaki smiled and brushed her worried face off of her face.

"Where do you want to eat?" Liz asked.

"Pick, pick, pick!" Patty yelled.

"Anywhere would be fine," Soul answered.

"Ok, let's go to McDonald's," Tsubaki insisted.

"Sounds good," said Liz.

"Yay!" Patty cheered. "Come on!" Patty grabbed Soul by the wrist and dragged him all the way to McDonald's, running.

Tsubaki and Liz laughed until Patty and Soul were already far from them.

"Hey! Wait for us!", Liz yelled to Patty and Soul and grabbed Tsubaki by her wrist.

Liz ran and dragged Tsubaki with her, they were running by the same pace so it was easy for them.

As for Patty and Soul, Patty was faster at running so Soul had to try his best to keep up. But luckily for Soul, McDonald's wasn't that far away inside the mall. Soul began to catch his breath as hard as he could as soon as Patty and he got there.

"Ha…ha…" Tsubaki and Liz tried to catch their breath like Soul was as soon as they reached McDonald's as well.

"We're HERE!" Patty yelled happily.

The three girls walked inside McDonald's with Soul and they sat down except for Liz.

"What do you guys want? I'm buyin'," Liz said.

"I'm not hungry yet, thank you," Tsubaki replied.

"I want ice cream and fries!" Patty ordered.

"I'll take nuggets and fries," Soul said.

"Okay, wait here," Liz said and went towards the not-so-long line.

Meanwhile, Patty was scribbling on a paper with a yellow crayon, Tsubaki was humming, and Soul was dying of hunger.

Their order finally arrived but Soul passed out before Liz even placed the tray on the table. Liz's and Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

"W-what happened to Maka?" Liz asked.

"She passed out," Patty replied while giggling.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah, finally finished this chapter. It took me 4 hours to finish this thing!**


	6. Mall: Part 2

Liz's eyes widened. Too many things have been happening today. She really couldn't take it anymore. The conclusion, Elizabeth Thompson fainted.

"Ah! Maka-chan! Liz-chan!" Tsubaki cried in horror. She turned to Patty, "P-Patty! What are we supposed to do?" Her eyes were filled with worry. It was actually hard to believe people weren't staring at them.

Patty shrugged and laughed. Tsubaki didn't know what to do, she couldn't decide if she should leave them there or ask for help. The tension was too much for Tsubaki, she slowly became dizzy and her body slowly fell to the ground.

"And then there was two!" Patty giggled.

An hour later, still, no one dared to notice.

Patty was still playing with the paper and yellow crayon and Soul finally regained consciousness and raised his head from the table.

"Ugh. . . What happened?" Soul rubbed his head a little. His eyes slowly opened and as soon as he caught his eyes on Tsubaki and Liz totally passed out of the ground, they widened to their maximum sizes. "Patty! What the hell happened to Liz and Tsubaki?"

"You passed out, they passed out. You see the pattern," Patty explained.

Soul stared at Patty for a few seconds and then looked at Liz and Tsubaki. "Liz! Tsubaki! Wake up!" cried Soul.

The two girls groaned and moaned.

"I was having a good time sleeping! Why did you wake me up?" Liz lowly glared from the floor.

"Good afternoon Maka-chan," Tsubaki purred. Her eyes were still closed but there was a smile of her face.

"But, Patty told me you fainted so I tried to wake you up," Soul reasoned.

"That was at first. I became conscious a few secs ago," Liz said.

Soul was nearly dumbfounded by two things. One, why didn't anyone do anything? Two, why would Liz keep sleeping on the dirty floor right after she became conscious?

Liz stood up and brushed the dust off of her pants and sat down right next to Soul. "Now start eatin' buddy, we don't have all day."

"B-But the food is cold," Soul complained as Tsubaki stood up and sat right next to Patty.

A vein popped on Liz's head. "Patty," she growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Patty saluted. She turned to Soul with a devilish grin. She took a handful of nuggets and fries and immediately stuffed them inside

"I paid for that food and you're not even gonna eat it! I'm ashamed, Maka," Liz cried. With all the ruckus they were making, it was a huge surprise to Tsubaki—who was looking to see if people were watching—that people weren't making a huge fuzz of this. Not even a little fuzz at all!

Soul felt like he was going to choke any second. His mouth was filled with cold fries and nuggets. Before this horrific day, he had loved nuggets and fries but now, he will eventually flinch or act "emo" every time he sees or hears "fries" or "nuggets".

Tsubaki turned to Soul and Liz and sweat dropped. "Um, Liz, don't you think you're being a little harsh on Maka-chan?"

"Don't worry Tsubaki, this is only a lesson for her," Liz said. But honestly, Soul felt like he was like in these Cinderella stories. Liz was the evil stepmother and Patty and Tsubaki are the evil stepsisters. And Tsubaki was the one that had a change of heart which was in the third Cinderella movie. Not that Soul would know or anything.

"B-but, that's just like animal c-cruelty," Tsubaki tried to reason in a way that she wouldn't get hurt.

Liz didn't answer and continued to watch Soul being constantly stuffed with cooked potatoes and chicken.

Tsubaki looked at Soul with worried eyes. _How long will this painful sight last? _She thought.

"Okay, Patty. That's enough," Liz finally declared.

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted Patty.

_Damn, how can Maka hang out with Liz for this long? _Soul thought._ She seriously have some anger issues... or maybe it's the time of the month for her..._

Liz stood up and demanded, "Swallow and let's go."

Soul was afraid he was going to be treated harshly again so he forced himself to swallow all the nuggets and fries in Maka's little mouth. Surprisingly, he didn't choke at all.

Liz was finally calming down and her facial expression suddenly changed. _I think I was a little hard on Maka. . . _Liz thought right. _I know I'll make it up to her! But how? _She looked around a little and saw a pet shop right across McDonalds. _Perfect! _

"Maka, come here and don't worry I'm not going to hit you."

Soul turned to Liz with eyes slightly filled with fear. "O-o-okay," he slowly said. He stood up and Liz immediately grabbed Soul by the wrist and dragged him out of McDonalds.

Patty and Tsubaki exchanged glances and stood up. "Wait for us!" Patty called. Her yelled caused people to start staring at her as if she was some weirdo that came to McDonalds, which is true in many levels. "Oh so now you look at us!" Patty barked and grabbed on Tsubaki's wrist. They dashed off the fast food restaurant as if they were doing an "Order and Dash". As soon as Patty and Tsubaki reached the outside of McDonalds, they went straight back to eating as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

Liz and Soul were already in the pet shop. Soul recalls it was called _Pet Pet Shop _which he found a bit stupid since it would have been easier to just call it _Pet Shop. _But that would only take the magic out of it, right?

There were a lot of different types of animals in the pet shop. Dogs, cats, hedgehogs, fish, hamster, rabbits, and lots more! Yes, it was true they had a lot of animals there but they were mainly focused on this one, adorable Pomeranian dog. It had white fur and brown eyes. Though, the brownness of the eyes almost made it seem like it was red.

"Do you remember this little thing?" Liz asked with a warm smile on her face.

Soul had no idea who this dog is, in fact, he's never even been in this mall!

"Huh? You don't?" Liz cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe I can make you remember. I learned about it a month ago remember?"

_"Liz! Tsubaki! Patty!" Maka yelled across the mall joyfully. It was the real Maka. "Let's go to the pet shop!" she smiled._

_Liz groaned_. _"Why?:_

_"I want to check something," Maka said._

_"I think that's a great idea," Tsubaki said._

_"Animal! I wanna see them!" Patty cheered gleefully. _

_"Yay!" Maka cheered and dashed off to the pet shop. It wasn't far, it was only, maybe twenty feet away from where they were at the moment. _

_Maka immediately opened the door to the pet shop as soon as she got there. But to her surprise, a cat with brown and white stripes dashed off from the inside of the shop. The shopkeeper came after.  
_

_The shopkeeper stopped and greeted Maka, "Oh hey there Maka! Back again today?"_

_"Yes, I was with my friends," she pointed to the girls behind her, they didn't catch up to her yet but they were on their way. Maka was just too fast for them. _

_"Ah, I see. Say, did you see a cat pass by?" he questioned._

_"Oh you mean the white and brown one?" Maka said. "It went over there," she pointed to her left._

_"Thanks," the shopkeepers said and ran after the cat._

_Liz and the others finally caught up to Maka by the time the old shopkeeper ran after the cat."Who was that?" Liz asked._

_"The shopkeeper," Maka explained._

_"You seem to know him very well," Tsubaki said._

_"Yeah, I visit here a lot," Maka slightly blushed. But why?_

_Liz turned to the shopkeeper's direction. "Hey, do you think we should help him? He seems like he's having a hard time over there?" She wasn't wrong. The cat was bothering the owners on the other mini-shops but the costumers gasped and awed.  
_

_Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Yes I believe we should help."_

_Patty's eyes sparkled. "I have an idea!" she said and dashed over to the cat. The other girls ran after her, thinking she might just make things worse._

_"Here kitty kitty~!" Patty called as she took out a strawberry out of her hat._

_The girls behind her sweat dropped. "Patty why do you have a strawberry inside your hat?" Tsubaki questioned._

_Liz face palmed and explained. "You see, Kid says that Patty is gaining weight which takes away our symmetry in our weight. And now he told Patty she can only eat healthy and that's how she ended up with strawberry in her hat."_

_"But still. Don't you think that's a bit overboard?" Maka said awkwardly._

_"To us yes, but to Kid, that's perfectly normal," Liz said._

_Amazingly, the cat was approaching Patty. It hopped on Patty's arms and nibbled on the strawberry on Patty's other hand._

_"Patty! Since when were you this good with animals?" Liz said in amazement._

_Patty shrugged. "Not sure sis."_

_"Oh, thank goodness, he's alright," the shopkeeper ran to them and said in relief._

_"Here you go sir!" Patty gleefully said and handed the cat to the shopkeeper. The cat was still nibbling on the strawberry since the strawberry was very big in size._

_They went back to the pet shop and the shopkeeper was still blabbing about how he should repay them. _

_"No, it's okay, we don't need to be repaid," Maka insisted._

_The shopkeeper turned to Patty, "Young lady, do you want anything?"_

_"A giraffe!" Patty exclaimed._

_The shopkeeper chuckled. "Sorry miss, we don't keep giraffes here, their necks are too long. So anyone else want anything?" They all shook their heads no._

_But the shopkeeper wasn't going to take a no for an answer so he taught of an idea, but it was a price for Maka. It was the reason why she was always in the shop. The shopkeeper was always bothered why she wouldn't just buy the little guy. "Okay, Maka, tell you what. I'll put that dog you've always wanted on holed. You always come here just to see the little guy. What did you call him again? S-soul-kun?"_

_Maka's face turned red, she felt like steam was coming out of her head._

_Liz grinned. "Well someone can't control herself," she teased._

_Patty and Tsubaki were giggling in the background while Maka lowered her face so no one could see her blushing intensely._

_"Yeah, it was Soul-kun!" he was certain about this. "He's the one over there," he pointed with his free hand because his other hand was carrying the cat._

_Maka stayed put while the other girls went over to Soul-kun to check him out. He was very adorable, you could tell they thought so too because they were awing. _

"And that's how we found out about Soul-kun," Liz finished._  
_

Soul's cheeks turned tomato red and his eyes widened.

"Okay, stay here," Liz instructed and left Soul looking into blank space. His face didn't change. It was still red as a tomato. "S-she na-named a-a-a-a d-d-dog after m-me," he whispered to himself and his blush reddened even more.

It wasn't long until Liz returned with an awkward smile. "H-here," she said while picking Soul-kun up and handing him to Soul. She felt like she was regretting this but it was okay she guess. "I paid full price for him but he's yours now."

Patty and Tsubaki both stayed outside. They were looking at the pets for sale on the clear glass separating them.

"They're so adorable!" Tsubaki smiled. "I wish you all can find a beautiful home and family to care for you."

"Oh, sis and Maka are back," Patty announced. They both walked towards them happily.

"Oh, I see you bought Soul-kun!" Tsubaki said.

Liz sniffed, "A-actually, I bought him. . ."

"Hm? Then why are you so sad?" Patty asked.

"I'm all out of money!" Liz cried dramatically. She seems just like Kid at the moment when he sees something asymmetrical.

"Oh, um, I think we should cut today's shopping, it wouldn't be fun if Liz was left alone," Tsubaki insisted.

"Thanks Tsubaki," Liz said gratefully. "You're a good friend." Liz tried to put on a smile on her face.

"I guess we're going to go home now," Soul said. "Bye guys," he said and left the mall and as soon as he did he began to complain. "GREAT! Another trip back home!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh Soul. You idiot, you keep forgetting you have a freakin' motorcycle.**


	7. Sleep, Shop, CHOKE!

It wasn't long until Soul finally got back home. He held Soul-kun with one arm while the other was searching for the keys in Maka's skirt. He was surprised when he opened the apartment door. The lights were closed. That immediately gave him the thought that Maka wasn't home at the moment.

"Now where the hell did Maka go? It's not even time yet," Soul said to himself. He gently placed Soul-kun on the floor. He was planning on leaving him in the living room but Soul-kun whimpered.

_Awr! _Soul-kun whimpered. "What?" Soul turned to face the puppy. He was just about to go to his room to take a nap, his tired eyes made that obvious.

Soul-kun lied down on the floor and hid his little cute puppy face with his tiny furry paws. The little guy was really affected by the tone of Soul's husky voice.

Soul sighed. "Fine you can come with me." He knew Maka would hate him for treating the puppy badly. It was hers after all. But what Soul didn't know was that Soul-kun already knew that wasn't the real Maka. He could sense it. Plus, the real Maka is way more kinder that Soul.

* * *

Maka was in a mall different to where Soul went to with the girls. She was in the female side too. "I hope Soul won't mind if I go shopping," she said while picking up an A cup bra. As she held it up, something seemed different about her hands. They were a bit tanned. . .

_Oh my shinigami! I totally forgot I'm in Soul's body! _She mentally yelled at herself. She looked around her only to find girls of all ages staring at her while she held the bra to her face. Some of the girls were whispering to one another and some were just staring. _Ah! People are already staring! Soul's gonna kill me!_

That's when she came up with a brilliant idea. Okay, maybe not so brilliant.

Maka let go of the bra and looked at random space and flung her arms in front of her.

Her idea was to make people think she's blind.

She was acting like she was blind so she wasn't supposed to walk directly to the exit, that would just give it all away. She would walk around in circles, bump into something or someone a few times until she would actually go directly to the exit.

She sighed in relief. "Good thing this place is small."

She sighed one last time and began to head home. _I wonder if Soul bought anything in the mall, I hope he didn't give it away._ She thought on the way.

Minutes passed and Maka finally got home and as usual, she was still full of energy. She took out a key from her pants—well, hers for the time being—and used it to open the apartment door. She slowly opened the door and surprisingly the lights were still closed but she was still able to see because of the light shining from the sun. The sky was all orange and it had a pinch of pink to it. It was no doubt about to get dark soon.

"Soul! You in here?" Maka yelled across the room, waiting for her voice to answer. There was no answer, as she expected. Usually Soul wold be wasting the electricity just when he gets back home. He would open the lights and leave it like that until Maka would close it and barge into his room just to scold him. Oddly enough, Soul didn't do anything so Maka's first thought was he was not in the apartment. _Is he still with the girls?_

She sighed. Her sighs were countless by this time. _They must be having a great time. Why did this spell have to hap—_

Her thought was interrupted by a sudden growl from her stomach. _Hungry already? _Usually Maka wouldn't be hungry by this time when she's already had lunch but since this was Soul's body, maybe one sandwich wasn't enough to keep her full for the next few hours. "I guess I don't have a choice," she told herself.

She went to the kitchen and took a bag of chips from the one of the four cabinets glued to the ceiling. She opened it and put on into her mouth, it felt much more easier since Soul's mouth a bit bigger than hers. Soul has been eating souls that are maybe as big as his clock so there's no doubt it was big now. Just for fun, Maka added more chips into her mouth.

Right after putting three to four chips into her mouth, she was about to head to the living room but something stopped her. Something white and fuzzy.

Maka blinked. Why was there a small Pomeranian dog right in front of her? _Funny, _She thought. _That dog looks just like—_

Her face turned pale. _It can't be. _"Ock!" the chips didn't fit into her throat even though the souls Soul eats are bigger than the amount of chips she put into her mouth combined. She just didn't know that souls and chips were two different things. Souls don't have points that would scratch your throat, they were smooth and slippery when it's in your throat, making it easy to swallow. The chips Maka took were rough and needed to be chewed and more saliva into it to make it softer and easier to swallow.

She dropped the bag of chips on the floor and ran to get a glass and took a pitcher out of the refrigerator. She quickly poured the water into the glass from the pitcher. She drank some of it but stopped when it became more painful and went deeper into her throat. The time when the she saw Soul-kun on the floor, staring at her, that immediately gave her the idea that Soul _is_ here. She wanted to call Soul for help but she couldn't.

Fortunately, Soul-kun did just that. He ran like the wind and went back to Soul's room. He jumped on the bed and tugged on his blanket, making both Soul-kun and the blanket to fall down to the ground. "Arf! Arf!" a squeaky high pitch bark came from Soul-kun.

"Ngh. . ." Soul complained. Soul-kun didn't give up, he barked and barked until Soul got annoyed and stood up. "Gah! What do you want now?" he growled. His eyes were still a bit closed, a bit red as well.

Soul-kun ran towards Soul's now-opened door. _What the hell, how did my door open?_ He thought.

"Arf!" Soul-kun barked again as if he's saying, "Snap out of it! I need your help!" He ran to the kitchen. Soul yawned and scratched his head. He followed the little guy just to get it over with.

Soul got the kitchen and his eyes widened. "What the hell? Maka? What's wrong?"

Maka angrily pointed to her throat and stomped in annoyance.

"Oh right," Soul said and ran to her. He placed his arms around Maka's waist and squeezed to get the chip out of her throat. He kept on squeezing as hard as he can. He didn't like seeing his partner in pain so he tried again, squeezing a bit harder but not enough to hurt Maka.

At last, Maka coughed out the chips from her mouth. She was admitting it was stupid of her to put all those chips into her mouth all at once. She almost died in the stupidest way instead of being in the battle with the kishin that happened a few months before. On top of that, she would have died using another person's body. She was grateful that Soul-kun and Soul were here to help her.


	8. Mini Me

All her life, that was the stupidest thing she has ever done. She felt ashamed of herself.

"How dare you waste such delicious bag of chips!" Soul angrily pointed at the bag of chips Maka dropped on the floor. A large amount of chips were scattered on the floor now. Soul turned back to face Maka. He noticed there was a slight blush on Maka's face. Why was she blushing exactly? "And why are you blushing for?"

Maka was thinking about how happy Soul was there to save her but that wasn't all. She felt like Soul hugged her but she only knew he was just trying to stop her from chocking, nothing special. After all, Soul was her best friend so it's only normal that he cares about her right?

"Hello? Earth to Maka," Soul snapped his fingers in front of Maka's face.

Maka slightly shook her head and came back to reality. Her eyes focused on Soul. A vein popped on Maka's forehead. Even though she was busy in her thoughts, she was still able to hear Soul's voice. "Are you seriously saying a stupid bag of chips is more important that me? A human being?"

Soul gasped, "How dare you say a bag of chips is stupid?" His tone of voice changed while saying the following sentence, "And remember, your a scythe, you're not human."

Another vein came up. "You have have got to be kidding me. I am definitely more important that a bag of chips,"

"Maka," Soul said softly.

"I mean seriously! Of all the things we've been through!"

"Maka!" Soul finally yelled.

"WHAT?" Maka yelled back.

"Geez, I was only kidding. God." Soul scratched his head and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, it was staring directly at Soul-kun. "And before I forget," he walked passed Maka and leaned down to Soul-kun. He slowly and gently carried him. Maka turned around to watch what Soul was doing. She couldn't really tell what since Soul was blocking Soul-kun. But she soon found out when Soul turned around to face her again.

"Meet Soul-kun," Soul began to say. "Your dog," he glared. "Mind explaining this to me Maka?"

She was speechless. How could she explain this to him? It's not as simple as it seems, especially since things all happened all of a sudden. There was a short moment of silence between them. Soul-kun blinked a few times at Maka then looked up at Soul as he sighed.

"Seriously Maka?" Soul barked all of a sudden. "Liz told me everything," remembering Liz's story made him blush a little. He calmed his voice a little. "Seriously, this dog isn't even as cool as me. . ." he sighed.

Soul-kun pouted at that comment.

Soul took a deep breath and began to talk again. "Why did you name him after me? Do you think of me as more than a friend or somethin'?"

Maka threw a spoon at Soul's face. "Idiot! Where are you coming up with those?" she gritted her teeth as tight as she could in anger. The reason why I named his after was because he looked like you!"

"Him? Look like me?" Soul laughed at that statement. "You have to be kidding me Maka."

It was a good thing Blair was at work because there's a fifty-fifty chance that she would cast another spell on the two.

A vein popped on her forehead, she formed two fists from her hand. "Idiot," she hissed under her breath. "The reason why I named his after you is because he has the same hair color as you and his eyes almost seems like yours!" That was true, but that doesn't mean it's the _only_ reason why. Maka's an honest girl and she chooses her words carefully. But just what is the other reason?

"Oh," Soul felt stupid by this time, not that it's the first time he did.

Maka concluded with a snort.

Soul turned away from Maka. _How embarrassing, _he thought. His head happened to be facing the clock. His eyes widened just by seeing what time it is. "Hey, Maka. Aren't you forgetting something?" he cocked his eyebrow and pointed at the clock.

Maka turned to look at it, it was already quarter to seven. She gasped. "Oh, no! I'm late!"

"Oh, calm down."

"How in the world can I calm down?" Maka began to look to her right then to her left and she repeats that sequence. She was panicking, she didn't know what to do first.

"Hey, it's okay to be fashionable late you know!"

Maka stood still and stared at Soul blankly. "D-did you just say _fashionable late_?" a giggle escaped from her mouth.

Soul blushed at how girly he sounded. As usual, he came up with an excuse, whether it's stupid or intelligent. "W-well, I'm in your body, so I have to act more like a girl."

"But nobody is even here but us," Maka's laugh turned into a giggle.

"S-so? Practice m-makes perfect," Soul came with another excuse.

"Sure," Maka stretched the word to make it sound sarcastic. "Anyways, I'm going now." She continued to giggle along the way out the apartment even though it wasn't that funny.

"So uncool," Soul muttered.

Soul-kun bit Soul on the hand all of a sudden and jumped off of his arms.

"Ow!" Soul cried in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

Soul-kun sat down and pouted.

Soul remembered saying he wasn't as cool as he was, though it seemed impossible but he asked him anyways. "Aw, you can't really be mad at me for that right?"

Soul-kun barked and nodded.

Soul's eyes widened, "you can understand me?"

Soul-kun nodded again.

"You know I'm not Maka?" he asked. Yet again, Soul-kun nodded.

Soul felt like he was in the verge of fainting but he tried to stay strong. But that failed too. He fell down to the ground like someone being shot by surprise.

Soul-kun barked at the fainted Soul but that didn't work. He tried licking him but that didn't work either. Now there was only one more option left, though he was sure Soul wasn't going to like it.

Soul felt something wet and warm on his legs. It was bothering him. His eyes slowly opened. He used his arms to support Maka's weight and leaned to look at what the wet stuff was. His eyes widened. "Soul-kun! Bag dog!" he stood up and ran to the bathroom as quick as he could. He went straight to the bathtub and turned on the faucet. It felt good to be clean again but it felt weird calling someone else by using his name.

Soul-kun followed Soul to the bathroom within a few seconds. Soul turned to him and said, "It's weird calling you by my name. From now on, I'll call you Mini Me."

And from that, Soul-kun blinked.


	9. Chit Chat

As soon as Maka was outside, a loud sigh escaped her mouth. "Why did Liz tell Soul about Soul-kun? To her, that was me so she must have thought that I already knew about Soul-kun," she mumbled to herself.

She began to walk to Kid's house with her hands on her pockets just like how Soul would ever time. Maka wasn't as forgetful and immature as Soul so she knew Soul had a motorcycle but the problem is, she has no clue how to drive it! But now that she thinks about it, she's been wondering how it felt to be a weapon and now that she's in Soul's body. . .

_No! Don't do anymore stupid things Maka! You almost chocked on a stinkin' chip last time!_ She thought and shook her head. _But then again, Soul didn't have much of a problem with being a weapon. . . So what could happen? _she smiled.

"Okay here goes," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the power. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. She looked at her hands but they were still flesh, no blade. From that, she decided to try again. She closed her eyes tighter than earlier and this time she tried to concentrate more.

Coincidentally, Blair was right behind her. "Oh hi Ma-" That's when Maka turned into a scythe. . . and almost cutting Blair's head off. "Gah! Maka! Watch it with that thing!" Blair stepped back and turned into a cat just in case since it'll be more easier to dodge with a small body.

Maka opened her eyes. She could see the sky right in front of her. She did it. "I did it!"

"Yeah and you almost cut my head off too," Blair glared and walked to Maka so she could see her fuzzy cat head as proof that she's there.

"Oh sorry Blair, I was just trying it out. I didn't know it was this easy to become a scythe!"

"Yeah, but it's not so easy to concentrate on only going to Kid's house," Blair reminded sarcastically.

"Oh my shinigami! I'm going to be late! How do I turn back?" by this time, Maka began to panic.

"You just said it was easy to turn into a scythe, what's the difference from turning into human?" Blair spat.

"I don't know! This is a first time!"

"Well, didn't you learn about this in school?"

Maka paused for a moment. "Now that you think about it, we did learn about how weapons turn back to their original forms."

"Then what are you waiting for? Christmas?"

Maka took a deep breath and closed her eyes again._ A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body_. Those words circled in Maka's mind. Concentration circled Maka's atmosphere. She began to shine. It was blinding Blair, both in a good and a bad way. "It's working Maka! Keep going!"

Within seconds, Maka was lying on the floor in Soul's human form. She opened one eye for now and asked, "Did it work?"

Blair immediately answered, "Yup!"

"Ah, thank shinigami. . ." she sighed in relief. She immediately stood up as fast as she could and began to speed walk.

"Hey, wait! I'm coming with you!"

Maka sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Blair questioned.

Maka looked down at Blair and grumpily said, "Oh, you're coming with me?" She turned back to her direction and calmly closed her eyes.

"What's the matter Maka? You've been down for some time now."

"It's nothing really... It's just that he's close to figuring it out."

"Oh, right that. . ." Blair closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

Maka's head automatically went up and stared at the tiny purple cat with wide eyes. "Y-you mean you know?" she blurted.

"Nope~!" Blair purred gleefully.

Maka sweat dropped and continued to walk peacefully with Blair again, that is, until she said, "Just kidding, of course I know!"

This time, before Maka would jump into conclusions, she asked one simple question. "Okay, what was I talking about."

"About Soul knowing that you love him," she purred with ease.

_Gah! She wasn't kidding when she said she knew_. Maka was worrying by now. How exactly did she find out about that. She was even doing her best to control herself for revealing all of that from everyone. One way to find out.

"Hey, Blair. . . um. . . how do I put this. How exactly did you find about my feelings about, about you know who," Maka was too embarrass to firmly finish her sentence. Blair wasn't even supposed to know anyways, she wasn't that close with Maka so how come she knew her biggest secret.

"It was by the end of out first battle when we met," Blair began to say. "By the time Soul slashed me, you were so happy that Soul came back to your side even though he never left. He planned that whole thing, you should know him better by now that he will never betray you," she looked up at Maka with a serious and stern face.

Maka stared back and blinked. She looked back towards her path and thought to herself, _I know that, I should have known Soul better. He would never betray me like that. After all, I am his best friend._

"Don't think like that Maka," Blair spoke again, her walking speed was accelerating faster and faster as she slowly finishes her sentence. "We both know Soul thinks of you as more than that."

Maka stood there, dumbfounded. "Did she just read my mind?"

Blair stopped walking as soon as she noticed Maka wasn't walking anymore. She turned back to her and yelled. "Hey, you're gonna be late you know!"

Maka shook her head and regained consciousness to her surroundings. She nodded lowly and walked towards Blair. She had finally caught up with Blair but her mind weren't focused on the sidewalk, she was too busy thinking about Soul and how she ended up liking him. She ruffled her hair and yelled to the top of her lungs. "Gah! WHY DID I FALL FOR HIM!" She noticed she yelled it too loud and recognized that it was Soul's voice she's using and Soul's body she's in. And unfortunately for Maka, there was a woman with a baby carriage with her on the other side of the road, going to the opposite direction.

The woman was looking at her as if she was a weird psycho or somewhere along those lines.

"Um, Blair can you brain wash her?" Maka requested in a low voice.

"Okay, but this is a one time thing, got it?" Blair hissed.

Maka gulped and nodded obediently.

Blair closed her eyes and whispered a spell under her breath. As her mouth stopped moving, a huge pink puff of cloud surrounded the woman. The pink cloud slowly disappeared and the woman with the baby blinked continuously. She stared at the baby and asked herself, "Huh? Whose baby is this?"

Maka and Blair sweat dropped on the side lines. "I think you over did the brain washing thing," Maka stated.

"Ah ha ha, well, let's just move along until we get in trouble," Blair said and they both speed walked until they were certain that the woman and the baby were out of their sight.

The two girls sighed simultaneously with the same exact sound as the other. They relaxed a bit but Maka's mind were still filled with thoughts and in that very minute, she remembered a question specifically just for Blair. At least, at the moment.

"Um, Blair, can I ask you a question?" Maka said frighteningly. Who knew there would be a time she would be afraid of _this _perverted cat?

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked lazily.

"Uh, is it like, um, the time of the month already? You know for, ah, down over. . . You seemed a bit pissed."

Blair glared fiercely up to Maka. She closed her eyes and began to speak. "I should have told you it was the time of the month before casting a spell on you didn't I?" she sighed.

"Yeah, you should have," Maka agreed.

"Well, anyways toodles! Have fun at Kid's house!" Blair said happily and hopped away.

"Wait! We're not even at Kid's house yet!" Maka turned to her left and saw a huge mansion with skulls. "Oh, never mind."


	10. Secret Revealed

Maka walked towards the mansion's front door and knocked on it multiple times. No one answered it.

_What the hell? It's already dark out, isn't anyone inside the house? _Maka thought.

She continued to knock over and over again but there were still no response. A vein popped on her head. "Gah! Why isn't anyone opening the door?" she growled.

_Poof! _A little poofing sound came from the back of Kid's mansion. A loud scream let out after the poof. It was a boy's voice and it sounded familiar to Maka. _Black Star?_ she thought immediately and ran to the back of Kid's mansion.

"Black Star! Are you alright?" Maka yelled as she got there. Her face began to calm down as soon as the situation wasn't _that _serious and plus, Kid was there anyways. But she was curious on how the hell did he caught himself on fire!

Kid was sitting on a chair outside. It wasn't dark for them since there were lights hanging up from the trees, the side of Kid's mansion and etc.

Black Star was currently running around in circles while his butt were on fire.

"How the hell did you get your ass on fire?" Kid yelled fiercely at the idiotic blue headed boy.

"Just get the hose for the love of shinigami!" Black Star continued to run around, hoping his speed would create enough wind to get rid of the fire. But knowing Black Star, he wouldn't think of anything like that. That idea wasn't even brilliant, considering of the size of the fire forming on his butt.

Maka opened her mouth, she was about to say something. But, she didn't want to make any mistakes this time. She wanted to try to be exactly like Soul, not just because of their bet, also to keep this their little secret. So as Soul is, she tucked her hands inside the pocket of Soul's orange and yellow jacket and began to approach Kid slowly.

"Hey, Kid, what happened here?"

"Exactly what I wanted to know. . ." Kid formed an enormous sweat drop and at the same time a vein popped on his head.

"CAN SOMEONE JUST GET THE HOSE ALREADY! MY GODLY BUTT IS NOT WORTH LOSING!" Black Star yelled in terror, in either fear of turning into a Nevada fried Black Star or just losing his butt.

Maka already had fun seeing Black Star like this but she didn't want to see Black Star's "godly" butt. She scanned her eyes around Kid's backyard and she spotted a hose right next to Kid's maze. Luckily the maze wasn't far away.

The inside of the maze are symmetrical, so either path you choose, it'll be the same route but mirrored. How completely pointless as this paragraph as of it has nothing to do with the story. . .

She ran to the hose and grabbed it. She turned around and saw nothing to open it with, half of the hose was buried under the ground. So she yelled to Kid, "Hey! Where's the freakin' switch for this thing?"

"Oh right," Kid said and turned around. There was a table right behind him with a teacup on it. He grabbed the teacup and revealed a yellow button on the table. He jammed his fist on the yellow button and a tiny bit of water dripped from the water. Maka looked down at the hose for a few seconds, waiting for a blast of water to come out. But it didn't.

"That's it?" Maka asked. "Th-" and that's when the gush of water came out. A little bit too many though since it made Maka and the hose fly through the hair uncontrollably. "GAHHH! TURN IT OFF!"

"Opps, pushed it too hard. Note to self, never press it too hard," Kid noted. Now there were two problems, one with water and one with fire. _Can't the world just be at peace? _Kid thought angrily.

"KID!" Maka and Black Star yelled.

Kid returned to reality and said. "Yeah, what?"

"HELP US YOU BASTARD!"

"Okay, okay," Kid said, a bit annoyed. "Soul, try to point the hose downwards."

Maka didn't listen, more of, she forgot she was Soul at the moment.

"Soul!" Kid yelled again. "Did you hear me?" This time Maka remembered and paid attention. "Huh? What did you say?"

Kid pinched the flesh between his eyebrows. "It's been fifteen years and you still don't know your own name," he sighed and calmed down. "Okay, Soul, you have to try to point the hose downwards so the water can hit the ground and it'll push you up."

Maka did just that. The water splashed a little on Black Star and that made him notice it. So he ran under the water. The water was powerful but it wasn't powerful enough to hurt him. As soon as Black Star got to the other side he no longer had any fire, he was only dripping wet from the water. He shook his body like a dog to get rid of most of the water on his body and clothes.

Maka was still struggling to gain balance on the top, Kid noticed that and turned around to find the yellow button. He pushed it lightly and the hose water slowly stopped. Slow enough not to immediately hit Soul's body AKA Maka on the ground. To where Maka was under, it was just grass and soil but that doesn't mean it won't hurt when you fall. This soil wasn't like the ones in China, in the Huang River. They weren't that soft.

In the middle of slowly landing on the ground, there wasn't anymore water in the part that Maka was holding. That's why it bent. "Oh crap," she said in a normal tone of voice as Soul's body collided with the ground.

Maka coughed a bit from the sudden fall and pain on her chest. "Ow..." she said in agony.

Kid walked up to Maka and instead of helping Maka up, he grab the hose and left Maka on the ground. _What the hell? _she thought as her eyes followed Kid go to Black Star.

Black Star was in the middle of drying himself but he was turned around from Kid and Soul so he had no clue that Kid was slowly and quietly approaching him. Then the unexpected happened.

Black Star's eyes widened and his body jumped. Well, more like surprised by a certain object that went up his ass.

A freaking hose. A stinking hose was suddenly jammed in Black Stars butt-hole. "OW! What the h-...!" he groaned in agony and turned around only to see Kid near the outside table. Kid has a small smirk on his face and it became bigger and bigger as his finger and the yellow hose button's distance subtracted.

"No, no, you won't," Black Star yelled. "I bet you can't do that!" he added but that didn't work and just made Kid more confident on pressing the button. Black Star began to pull on the hose from his butt but it just wouldn't worth. The hose was stuck into his butt outside the pants. The design of the pants were leather which made it hard for him to pull because of the _special _clothe wrapped around of the tip of the hose. Black Star eventually gave up on that and groaned in pain again. Then looking straight back at Kid. He began to try to persuade him not to do this. I mean what did he do wrong excluding the fact that he made the left side of Kid's house explode because of a kitchen accident? Kid was in terror of how unsymmetrical the mansion looked that time! Or maybe the time that he messed up Kid's wrong in the past event from April Fool's Day? Other than those shenanigans Black Star pulled, Kid had no reason to do this.

"Aw come on Kid, buddy, pal, amigo! Are you really going to do this to your friend Black Star?" He even managed to add a fake smile on his face as a finishing touch.

Kid's smirk turned into a grin and his index finger jammed into the button.

Black Star had a irritated face on but straight at the same time. "Shit," he managed to say before the hose turned on while forced a _manly _scream from Black Star's mouth.

Maka giggled softly as she watched the hose forcefully pushes away from Black Star's butt-hole. But she stopped laughing when she noticed there was a shadow covering her. She lift her head a little and stared at Kid with his hand reaching out for Maka. Maka's hand slowly reached up for Kid's as if she was too weak to do it faster.

"Thanks," Maka thanked as Kid pulled her up.

"No problem," Kid replied with a smile. "Hey, do you mind going inside with me, I need to talk to you about something."

"Um... Sure," Maka said. "I guess." that last two words were faint even though Kid already took off. Maka followed after a few seconds of deciding if this was a good idea or not. She wouldn't want to know any odd stories or anything.

"Close the door right behind you," Kid said as Maka entered his mansion. He was sitting on a couch, they were symmetrically arranged. One in the middle and one on each of the sides. He was sitting on the left side and he was ready to tell Maka to sit on the right couch, exactly in the middle.

Maka closed the door and as expected, Kid told her to sit on the right couch EXACTLY on the middle. She sighed and obeyed. "Okay, now what do you want to talk about?" And in the middle of that sentence, she remembered that she was in Soul's body so she stopped sitting up straight and slouched like Soul would.

Kid examined Maka's moves for awhile. "What?" Maka snorted.

Kid cleared his throat and sat up straight. He closed his eyes and began to talk. "Soul, you've been acting odd today." And right after that sentence, Kid's eyes shot open. "Or should I even call you that?"

Maka flinched a little from that sudden question. _How did he figure me out that easily? What did I do wrong?_

Kid knew that Maka was in an uncomfortable state. The silence made it quite obvious. Kid bent his body over a little for more comfort or maybe because of the fact it will make it symmetrical because Maka was bent as well. "I knew you weren't Soul the very first moment I laid eyes on you this evening." Kid stopped for a moment then corrected himself. "Sorry, I meant, I _knew _you weren't Soul _before_ I even saw you today."

_Huh? What?_ Maka's eyes opened wide in confusion. "Okay fine, I'm not Soul. I'm Maka. But how did you manage to figure out that I'm not Soul?"

This time it was Kid who jumped a little. "Uh, well. That's a very good question Maka..." his sentence faded into an awkward laugh.

* * *

_After all the money incident, Liz and her fraternal twin Patty had finally reached their home. Liz was still gloomy at this point and Patty was patting Liz's back like a maniac. Liz didn't seem to mind that since she was too sad to even pay attention to the world anymore._

_"Ha ha! Sis where are you going? Our house it this way!" Patty laughed at her sister as she pointed to her right._

_Liz stopped wobbling like a drunkard and turned around to pay attention to Patty. "Oh right.."_

_Patty pouted at her sister as she started wobbling towards her. She sighed and closed her eyes. And when she opened her eyes, she seemed more serious, the silliness disappeared from those big blue eyes. She placed her hands to her hips and brought all her weight to her right leg. "Stop acting like a whiny little bitch and get it together."_

_That sentence made Liz's head pop and eyes pop up. "P-patty?" _

_"Get your ass over to that house! NOW!" Patty demanded by pointing to the mansion door._

_Liz picked her body up and dashed to the door before Patty could even lay a hand on her. She took the key off of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was about to run but something stopped her. She bumped on something warm and soft. She looked up, nothing was there, she looked down..._

_She saw Death the Kid's head in between her breasts. _

_"Excuse me but mind stopping your boobs from sandwiching my head?" Kid mumbled while his head was still on Liz's breasts. The vibrations from Kid's voice tickled and brought chills to Liz's body. _

_"Kya!" she yelled and ran the other way and this time it was her younger sister who got collided with Liz's breasts. _

_Patty looked up at her sister. "Um, sis your breast is in my face, can you ple-"_

_"KYAA!" Liz ran like a confused wild animal and went to the opposite direction. But she saw Kid again and squeaked. "Gah, don't hurt me!" she curled up into a ball._

_Kid sweat dropped and face palmed while Patty giggled quietly._

_"Sis, what are you doing?" Patty came closer to her sister and patted her on the shoulder. Liz slowly raised her head to look at her sister looking at her with a frown. She sniffed a little and gulped. "So no one's gonna hurt me?" she asked with a tiny squeaky voice. _

_"Now why would _we_ hurt _you_?" Kid pointed with his hand still in contact with his face.  
_

_"Well, Patty was—", Lix pointed at her sister and stopped as soon as she saw Patty blinking in confusion. "Uh... you know what, never mind." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants and shirt._

_"I thought so," Kid whispered to himself. "Okay, time to get in girls, so what unsymmetrical things did you two buy for me to burn?" Kid asked as the Thompson sisters walked inside the mansion, passing him on the way. _

_Liz froze for a moment but she had to move some time. Liz was finally about to say something but..._

_"Liz wasted all the money Kid!" Patty giggled._

_Kid froze for a moment while Liz stared at him patiently. She was afraid, she felt like Kid was going to become one of those ghosts soon. And her sister's constant laughing wasn't helping the situation either. _

_Liz felt like she was sweating through her clothes. The tension rose as each second passed. She gulped every time Patty stopped laughing to take a breath and that sequence repeated until Kid had finally said something._

_"WHY DID YOU SPEND ALL OF THE MONEY?" Kid yelled as if he was a silent time bomb. Waiting for the right moment to explode and let it all out._

_Liz looked down to her feet and mumbled._

_"What was that?" Kid asked and Patty continued to giggle. He turned to Patty by this time. He raised his hand and said, "Patty, please, silence, I'm talking to your sister." _

_"Haha!" Patty let out the rest of her laughs. "Okey dokey, Kiddo!" Patty saluted._

_Kid sighed and looked back at Liz. "Now what were you saying?"_

_"I bought a puppy..." Liz said. _

_Kid looked around to find this "puppy" Liz was talking about. There was no dog within his sight. He turned back to Liz, "I don't know if you're aware of this but there's no puppy anywhere near here." _

_Liz shook her head. "No, I mean I bought the dog for Soul." _

_Kid paused for a moment. "Soul? Soul went shopping with you guys? Hm, I knew he was gay, he's been wearing all those headbands awhile back..."_

_Patty was holding her laughter for some time now, but now that Kid mentioned_ that_ she could__n't control herself anymore and she knew that. She ran as fast as she could to her bedroom and laughed her heart out in there. Her laughter seemed like it was micro-phoned up there!_

_"As I was saying," Liz brought back Kid's attention to her. "That's not what I meant at all, even though it's kinda true. I was more of going for the lines of Soul in Maka's body." Liz's face became more tensed and serious by this point._

_Kid became terrified. "So you're saying they did _it _in the mall?" He fell down to his knees as if he saw something asymmetrical. "If he's going to steal my girl he should at least fix his hair symmetrically!"_

_"Your girl? You and Maka aren't dating. More over, you like Maka?" Liz bent down and asked._

_Kid raised his head to face Liz's, "Yes, didn't I make that clear in our meeting a week ago?"_

_"Didn't you hear me snoring through the whole thing?" Liz remarked._

_"Well, your sister should have told yo-" Kid said but was shortly interrupted._

_"Oh yeah sis! I have to tell you something!" Patty came dashing down the stairs while holding a life sized doll that looked exactly like Maka._

_Kid's eyes widened, he was about to yell at Patty by Liz talked first. _

_Liz was laughing. "What the heck Patty? Where'd you get that?" she said between her laughs._

_Patty giggled along with her sister. "I got it from Kiddo's room! Looks exactly like Maka right? I played tea party with her once and awhile."_

_Liz froze for a moment and turned to Kid. He was blushing in embarrassment. Liz placed her hands on her hips and put all her weight on her right leg. "Seriously Kid? You were this nuts about Maka?" _

_"No you have it all wro-" Kid said._

_"Oh, no, Liz, you have a doll too~!" Patty rudely interrupted._

_Liz turned back to Kid, "What the hell?"_

_"Oh, don't worry sis, he has a doll of me too!" Patty giggled. _

_"Would you stop going into my room!" Kid barked._

_Liz sighed. "Lemme guess, you have a doll of Tsubaki too?"_

_Kid turned around to Liz slowly. "You know," he began. "I'm still working on that one. Her very long hair makes it very hard to make," he pointed out. Then he shook his head. "No, no, we're getting off topic. So Liz, how exactly did you know it was Soul not Maka?" Kid's face turned serious by this time._

_"For one, Maka had her hair down, which I found very unusual, and then she—ah, __sorry—he_ _told us that Maka and him were fighting last night that's why he was late. I could tell he had a good night sleep because Maka's eyes didn't have any bags underneath." Liz paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "And lastly, Soul asked to go to McDonalds and Maka HATES McDonalds!"_

_That's what struck Kid, right in the head. He felt like a million souls were attacking him. He dropped to the floor and whispered, "W-why?"_

_"Aw, what's wrong Kiddo?" Patty asked._

_"Why does she hate M-mcdonalds..."_

_"Seriously Kid? That's what you're moping about?" Liz said._

_Kid raised his head. "Have you seen the symmetrical 'M'?" He stopped up and clasped his hands together as if he was praying. "It's like the lovely wings of a beautiful angel! What perfect symmetry can ever beat that shinning symmetrical 'M' in 'McDonalds'?" _

_"Whatever, I'm doing to sleep. You guts better keep it down tonight and if Maka does show up, tell her I said 'hi'." Liz said as she went up the stairs and went inside her bedroom. _

I knew you fell asleep... _Kid thought._

_"Say Kiddo? When are you gonna tell, Sis that she's the one that you really like?" Patty asked. She grew very impatient, she wanted to get it over with but she knew it was Kid's decision. Even Patty has a little self-control, you know?_

_"Soon, " Kid said._

* * *

Maka sweat dropped. "Okay, let me get this straight. So, Liz found out that Soul and I switched minds and told you, then Patty brought out a doll of me—which I completely don't understand—then Liz thought you like me but you really like her, right?"

"Yes, pretty much sums things up," said Kid. "But about the dolls, I just made them just because you won't let me fix you guys to be perfectly symmetrical so I used those dolls to fix you all and pretend they're my friends not you asymmetrical people. Basically, I have a doll of Soul and Black Star as well. The star on one of Black Star's shoulder is really bugging me so I painted another star on the other shoulder. And I have the hair is from all those barbie dolls so it's easy to f—"

Maka put her fingers to her ears. "La, la, la, la, I don't wanna know!"

Liz opened her bedroom door and yelled, "What the hell is up with the yelling? Can't you see that someone is sleeping in here?" then she caught an eye of Maka. "Oh, hey, Maka. Anyways, BE QUIET!" She slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Uh... Okay then..." Maka said.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that?" Maka asked.

"I think it came from... That idiot dare calls himself a god," Kid smacked his face.

"Well good luck with him, I'll be off now. Don't tell Black Star I'm not Soul, 'kay?" she said as she dashed out of Kid's mansion.

* * *

**A/N:**

***PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING* when the whole story ends (this isn't the ending chapter don't worry) I'm going to make another separate story as the continuous story for this story and no I don't mean a continuous part for this chapter, I mean a continuous part for the WHOLE STORY, so don't miss it~**


	11. Surprise

Maka quietly opened the apartment door. The lights were open, it was obvious Soul was in the house. "Geez, Soul. You're always wasting the electricity," she whispered to herself. Even though she knew he was here, she wanted to make sure because for all she knew Black Star broke into their apartment. . . again. "Soul! Are you here?"

"What now?" Soul came out with Maka's hair all ruffled up from his nap. Soul-kun was right behind him, he stretched and yawned.

"Were you sleeping this whole time?" Maka asked.

"No, some idiot was here earlier so I had to take care of business." He yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Really? Who was it?" Maka said as she sat right next to Soul.

"No one special really, I doubt you'd care," Soul yawned a little again. "So, why are you here so early?"

Maka sweat dropped a little. She hesitated to answer the question for a moment but answer it eventually. "Well, let's just say it ended with an explosion."

Soul groaned. "Let me guess, it was Black Star wasn't it?"

Maka nodded quietly, still sweat dropping.

"Buttons?" Soul added.

"Yeah, is it always like that there?"

"Yeah, it's always like that. I come in late, Black Star breaks something, Kid tells me to beat the crap out of Black Star, I start chasing him, and blah blah blah blah."

"How come you keep hanging out with those guys? They're total idiots!" Maka retorted.

"I know, but one thing I've learned. You shouldn't take your friends for granted because you might never find anyone like them. I learned that the hard way." His voice trailed into a whisper as he went on.

Maka was right next to him, staring with wide sparkling eyes. She never knew Soul could ever be like this. From the years she has known him, he has never been this serious. He would always be talking about being cool and such but never about friends being important in his life. Then it hit her. His last sentences were the key words. _I learned that the hard way._ That was it! Something must have happened in his past! But what was it? Maka had the urge to ask but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She just kept quiet and let the silence build up.

Then the unexpected happened.

He giggled.

Soul Eater Evans giggled. It was kind of lonely. Not because of the sound of the voice Soul was using, but becuase of _how_ he used it. Maka didn't know why but she felt like Soul was in some kinda of pain, but how he laughed made her blush a little. She wasn't blushing because he was sad, it was because she knew she could connect with Soul. Not by wavelength but by heart.

Maka lowered her head to hide her blush and took out a book. She lightly bonked Soul on the head with it. "You idiot," she whispered. The reason why she did that was because he made her blush. She knew it was a stupid reason, but making her feel stupid was Soul's specialty. Even though, in intelligence wise, Maka was the wise one compared to Soul, there was something about Soul that just makes her feel stupid.

Soul turned his head towards Maka. He couldn't see his own face because Maka lowered it. He didn't have to see it because he would always look at Maka as that girl that accepted her for who he was a few years back. No matter what anyone says, she would always be a beautiful girl that he adores and loves—

_What?_ He thought. Was he really just figuring this out now? He's finally figured it out all this years. From the beginning he's actually liked her in _that_ way. From the moment he finished playing the piano which showed who he really was. She didn't run away like the others, she just stood there and reached out her hand to him.

_"Hey, __I like you, lets be partners"_

Those were the words that spoke to him. Those were Maka's words. But there was a tingling thought in his head that's been bothering him

_"Maka blames me..."_ The idiot said. That's what was bothering him. But then he found the answer

_Spirit, you idiot! Maka only wanted you to be happy together as a family with Kami again!_ Soul thought. Maka's been trying to keep everyone together, giving them chances to make things possible. She hasn't seen her mom in awhile and she doesn't want that to happen to anyone else. For the very first time, he knew he was right. Her wavelength was perfectly matching with his. He was certain that was the reason.

"Maka," Soul whispered.

"Hm—"

Before Maka could even start saying anything, Soul had already smashed Maka's lips with his. Maka's eyes widened in surprise. she never knew Soul could ever do something like this. Receiving a kiss from Soul is like saying he's not cool. This was Maka's first kiss. She was happy that the first person she has loved was the first person who had stole her first kiss. She felt Soul slowly placing his hand on top of hers. It made Maka's cheeks red to find out that she and Soul shared the same feelings. Her eyes slowly began to close as she deepens their kiss.

As their eyes were closed, a flash of light circled Maka and Soul. Their human-shaped souls lifted up into the air, their souls were kissing. They were glowing the shade of light blue, the light filled up the whole room.

_"Woof! woof!_" Soul-kun barked at their souls.

Their souls went back to their former bodies. The glowing light faded away as the souls returned to their bodies.

Soul-kun's barking subsided as the light disappeared.

Maka and Soul broke their kiss and opened their eyes. Their eyes glowed when they saw each other.

"We're back to normal!" Maka yelled happily. She felt like tears were about to roll down her cheeks. She placed her hand on her eyes to cover them up.

"Maka, are you cry—"

"Don't cry cutie," a deep unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Maka took her hands off of her eyes. "Who said that?" Her eyes widened as she look around.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Soul growled.

Maka and Soul looked down but all they see if Soul-kun.

"S-soul-kun?" Maka said.

"Mini Me?" Soul said.

"Ha ha, this whole body swapping is turning up to nut jobs!" Maka yelled.

"You're not a nut job. You're a cutie." Soul watched as Soul-kun's mouth moved at the perfect sync as the voice. "Mini Me? Are you the one talking? 'Cause you better be or else I'll need to go to a therapist!"

Blue dust poofed out of nowhere from where Soul-kun was standing. And as the dust disappeared, a boy in a tuxedo appeared.

"I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Natsu Atsuko," he bowed.

Soul and Maka just sat there in shock.

"This must be quite a surprise for you both, again, I'm very sorry," Natsu apologized again.

Soul and Maka couldn't stop staring at Natsu. They were examining him to make sure this was real and this wasn't all just another one of their dreams.

Natsu sweat dropped. "Please stop staring at me like that, it's very uncomfortable."

Soul gulped.

"For your point of view, yes I am", he said gracefully.

"Are you just like our friend? You can turn into human but you're really an animal?", Maka asked in a curious manner.

"Yes, and can your friend happen to be-"

The door swung open. "Soul-kun~ Maka-chan~ I'm ho-", Blair suddenly caught sight of Natsu. "What are you doing here", her voice became deeper.

Maka and Soul stood up. They didn't know why but they felt like something was going to happen that they should be standing up from.

Natsu laughed. "As I though, they did meet you," he grinned.

"Stop fucking changing the subject and tell me why the hell you're here!" Blair demanded.

"My, my, Blair. This isn't the proper way to greet your fiance," Natsu's grin grew even bigger.

That's when Soul and Maka's eyes pop wide open.

"WHAT?"

_~To be continued on my next story "Puppy Love"~_

* * *

**A/N:**

*****This is actually a revised version of the original story. I changed it a bit since it really sucked back then, it still sucks now (in my opinion) but at least it's better! **

**Next up is _Puppy Love_! Be sure to read it!**


	12. Extra: PAPA!

**I dedicate this chapter to my father. I know I've hurt you a lot, dad. I know that I always disrespect you, but I only do that because I'm too scared to tell you how much I love you and mom. I'm really sorry for all the things I've done bad. I hope you know whenever I fight with you, I'll always love you as my father and that I'm arguing with you out of love. I know it's a strange way of expressing it, but that's just who I am.**

**-Your daughter, **

**Alyssa**

* * *

While Maka was in Kid's house, Soul and Soul-kun-AKA Natsu, though his identity wasn't known at that time yet-were just hanging in Soul's room.

"Ugh!" Soul whined as he fell back on his bed. "There's nothing to do!"

Soul-kun was on the floor, tilting his head and looking at Soul blankly.

_Knock! Knock!  
_

Soul and Soul-kun turned their heads to the door. _Yes! Something to do!_ Soul thought! He stood up and walked out of his room. Of course, Soul-kun followed. He was face to face with the apartment door. _I wonder who it is._ He thought.

He slowly opened the door and a man glomped him.

"Oh Maka~! Your daddy has missed you soooo much! How have you been? That dirty Soul Eater didn't violate my little angel did he? Oh I just miss you so much!" the strange man yelled lovingly, squeezing Soul tighter.

Soul just stood there in surprise, not knowing what to do.

The strange man started rubbing his face with Soul's. "I miss my beloved little angel so much!" he teared up.

_What the hell Spirit? Get the fuck off of me!_ Soul tried to push away from Spirit but he was hugging him too tight. _Gah! How the hell does Maka get him off so easily?_

Spirit stared at Soul, he slowly started to tear up. "OH, MAKA-CHAN! I didn't mean to have a divorce with your mother~! She wanted to!" Spirit squeezed Soul into a tight hug.

Soul tried prying Spirit off of him but no luck, he was too strong. _"How the hell does Maka get this old man off of her so easily?"_

"Makaaa~!" Spirit cried. "Don't push away! I'm sorry for having a divorce with your mother! It wasn't my idea!"

"If you weren't such a womanizer, this wouldn't have happened now would it?" Soul barked.

Spirit broke their hug and stared at Soul and weeped more. "You're right," he fell down to his knees. "I'M A FAILURE! I'M THE WORST!"

Soul-kun started barking at Spirit, which caught his attention.

"Hm?" he turned to Soul-kun. "I didn't know you bought a dog."

Soul kept quiet and nervously waiting what Spirit was going to do next.

Spirit picked up the adorable puppy and raised him to his level. He started at him. "H-h-he's. . . ADORABLE!" he said gleefully.

He placed Soul-kun on the floor and playfully rubbed his tummy. "Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy? You are, you are~!" Spirit sang. Soul-kun was enjoying himself, sticking his tongue out with a few saliva coming out.

Soul sweat dropped. _He's an even bigger idiot than I remember... _"Old man! What the hell are you doing here?"_  
_

Spirit stopped petting Soul-kun and stood up. "Hehe," he put his hand behind his head and pretended to scratch it. "I actually wanted to invite you out, just now, please."

"Huh?"

* * *

Soul sipped on his coke and chomped on his burger. The sequence repeated over and over again.

_Arf arf! _Soul-kun barked continuously while he was on Spirit's lap. Some of his white fur were shedding down on Spirit's black pants. He sniffed on the burger Spirit was holding, trying to reach up to it so he could take a bite.

The guys were outside a coffee shop. When Spirit said outside, he really meant _outside_.

Spirit sweat dropped as he stared at who he thought is his little girl, eating like a vicious animal. He was holding his burger with both hands, he was ready to eat it but Soul was attracting all of his attention."M-maka, when was the last time you've eaten?" he asked.

"Thisft morching (this morning)," he said with his mouth full of chewed up burgers and coke, all mixed up in his mouth.

Spirit gasped. "Maka! You should have three meals a day! Here, you can have my burger!" Spirit willingly reached out his hand to give Soul his burger, even though he was really hungry as well.

Soul swallowed and stared at Spirit for a moment. "You," he stopped. He was about to say, "You really do love Maka, don't you?" But he remembered the fact he was Maka at the moment.

"Hm?" Spirit tilted his head little. "What is it Maka?" His hands were still reaching towards Soul, waiting for him to take the burger.

"Uh, nothing," Soul chewed on his burger one more time. "You can keep that, I'm not all that hungry." He looked down on the table and thought for awhile. _What's wrong with me, normally I would take these kind of things but I kinda feel bad for him. _He looked up at Spirit and saw him taking a graceful bite out of his burger and taking a little piece from it and gave it to Soul-kun. His face seemed lonely and regretful. _He's always with women but why is he like this? I just don't get it._ He sighed and this time, took a little bite off of his burger.

Spirit swallowed the chewed up burger in his mouth. "Oh, by the way Maka~!" His facial expression changed in a snap. "How are you with that Soul Eater? He's not doing anything to you, is he?" A sudden vein popped on his head.

_Ah, crap! How do I answer this? _Soul completely panicked. "Uh... um..."

"Have you told him yet?" Spirit questioned, a soft smile slowly forming on his face.

"Huh?"

Spirit chuckled. "You know what I mean."

This felt like one of those hints that girls give when they want something or want to let you know something little by little. Soul hated that. He's never had a girlfriend before but he knows about the hints that girls give off to guys. _Seriously Spirit, you've been with so many girls that you're turning into one! _He thought.

"Sorry but I really don't know, what is it?"

Spirit continued to smile. "Did you tell Soul you love him yet?"

Soul's eyes grew to maximum size. _What did he say?_

_Ba~dump! Ba~dump! _

His heartbeat became louder and louder by the second. His heart was beating a specific tune over and over again, Soul began to think he has a tiny instrument within his body. He felt his face heat up, he knew he looked like a cherry right now. _What's wrong with me today? Why is something like this making me act up so much? It's not a big of a deal, I get confessed to every ones and awhile. But now that the dad is telling me this... wait the dad? _He thought.

"O-okay, maybe I do, or maybe I don't. I'm the only one that knows that," Soul's face were still steaming red. He felt like a kettle filled with hot water."But why does it seem okay with you? Don't you usually flip out from this?"

Spirit's warm smile wasn't going anywhere. "Well, every time I see you two together, I always feel that you two have this tie, a connection!"

"You mean our wavelengths?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "Something stronger than that. It's been there for a long time."

"Well, it can't be the heart because that's not even possib-" He stared at Spirit, he was nodding and smiling. Another set of blush spread on Soul's face.

"D-DON'T FUCK WITH ME OLD MAN!" Soul angrily stood up, and banged his hands down the table. The people walking by had their attention at Soul. They were probably wondering why he was yelling like a maniac.

_Awwu~_ Soul-kun pouted. Then Spirit started petting Soul-kun on the head to calm him down. His smile started to fade away slowly. He dropped his head a little and stood up, holding Soul-kun in his arms.

_Shit! I over did it. _Soul thought as he stepped back a foot.

"Here," Spirit reached out his hands to give Soul Soul-kun back.

Soul stared into Soul-kun's glittering confused eyes.

"Take him, I'm going," Spirit announced.

Soul gently held Soul-kun in his arms. Why was he feeling this way? He's not his father, his father was more mannered and loyal to his wife than Spirit. He always knew he didn't like Spirit starting from the day they met. Was he wrong about those feelings? He has never in his life seem Spirit this serious a depressed. He has seen him depressed many, many times when Maka denied him as a father. But this was entirely different.

_Is it because _I _was the one that yelled at him? _Soul thought, still holding onto Soul-kun. _No, that can't be it. He doesn't look like he knows it's me._

Spirit was walking away, almost disappearing from Soul's sight. He wanted to say something so badly but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Wan~?" Soul-kun looked Soul with confused eyes. He could see that Soul didn't take his eyes off of Spirit. Exactly what was he thinking?

That was it. Soul _was_ thinking about something. Something from his past, something that he just can't let go.

* * *

_"He he!" a small white haired boy giggled and ran away with a violin in his hands. He was probably between the ages of seven to eight. "You can't catch me! La la la la la! You can't catch me!" he teased, dashing off inside a luxurious mansion. He looks like he has an expensive tuxedo on. But his ties were tied, his buttons were buttoned and his hair was a mess.  
_

_"Soul!" another white haired boy whined and ran after his little brother. He was a little taller and older than the other one, he was probably twelve or thirteen. He had a tuxedo on as well, but it was most definitely more organized and proper than that so called "Soul".  
_

_"Soul!" The boy shouted again. "Give me back my violin!"_

_"No way!" Soul laughed and ran even faster. _

_"Soouuul!" the older boy yelled out, stretching his name. "Where are you going?"_

_"Follow me and see!" Soul yelled and sped up again. This time, his older brother Wes, sped up as well to catch up with him. _

_They've already gone out of the mansion and they were still running. Wes was getting a bit tired but Soul was still full of energy. _

_"Soul, where are we going? If we don't perform within fifteen minutes, mom and dad will kill us!" Wes yelled between breaths. _

_"Oh, come on bro! You're being too dramatic!" Just keep following me! It's a surprise!" _

_A few minutes passed and they finally arrived._

_"Ha...ha...ha..." Wes fell down to his knees and tried to breath as hard he could. But he remembered that he was still in tux and he was afraid to get it dirty."S-soul.. You're the craziest kid I have ever encountered!" _

_Soul just chuckled and cupped his hands around his mouth. "You can come out now!" _

_"Wha-" Wes turned to a certain direction and widened his eyes. He wasn't usually the type that would make unnecessary expressions but this particular one was uncontrollable. _

_"Hello, Wes," a beautiful young lady stood before him with a dress bright as the sun. No one could compare from her beauty. Her lips were the shade of pink, no one would know if she was wearing lipstick or not. _

_"H-hi, Sophia. W-w-hat are you doing here?" Did Wes just stutter? This was rather unusual for something like Wes. He was very high class, he was trained to be proper and well-mannered as long as he lived. _

_His brother, Soul-who is currently standing up in confidence with a huge grin on his face-was the complete opposite. Even though they grew up together and learned together, he would still run around in his carefree way. _

_The beautiful young lady smiled at Wes with his surprised expression. "Your charming younger brother informed me that today was your birthday and invited me to your luxurious party. I must say, your mansion is rather lavishing."_

_"I told her _everything _you told me about her!" Soul smirked at his older brother.  
_

_Wes started at his younger brother for a moment then looked back at Sophia. He saw her knowing smile. When Soul said everything, he meant EVERYTHING! Wes blushed endlessly. He felt like he was being heated up in the over against his own will. _Soul, I'm going to kill you after today! _he thought right at that moment. Who said Wes was well-mannered in the inside? _

_He didn't notice that he was currently look at the ground until the light he saw was covered up with a puffy shadow. _

_Sophia wa__s right in front of him, her hand were stretched out, waiting for his hand. "Shall we dance?" an accidental giggle ecaped from her mouth but it seems like only Wes was able to notice it. _

_They both danced happily, creating their own music in their heads. The way they moved were perfectly synced, it was almost like they could read each others' minds and play the same melody as their pair. _

_Soul was getting a bit bored just looking at those two dancing for a few minutes. And you know Soul, a minute feels like a year to him! He got so tired of them dancing and began looking at something else. He looked up, but the sun blinded him. He looked to the sides, but all he could see were green grass. He groaned a bit and decided to look down. And as he did he saw that he was still holding on to Wes's-_

Oh, no. _Soul thought in horror. He didn't want to keep those thoughts in since Wes needs to know as well_. _"Oh, crap! Wes! We have to go!" he immediately showed his brother his violin to help him remember. But his brother wasn't looking at him, he was more like looking at something above him. _

_"Come on, Wes! We have to go befo-" As Soul turned around to run, he bumped into a huge man with black tux. Soul looked up at the man in horror. _

_This. This was the man that Soul respected. This was the man he feared to see every single day. This horrifying man was Soul Eater Evan's father. _

_"Father." Wes was also in a horrific state. He immediately let go the beautiful lady. She was quiet, speechless, afraid. There are thousands of words that can describe how she is feeling right now, though this story will never end if I go on. _

_But that state didn't stay for long. "Excuse me, sir. Is everything alright?"_

_The over-weighted old man stared at her with fierce eyes._

_Surprisingly, the girl was no longer afraid and her expression stayed the same. The two boys just stood there, speechless. They didn't have the guts to talk, not even a single peep from their mouths. _

_Soul and Wes's father began to open his mouth. "This is none of your business, so I suggest you keep your little mouth shut." His words were harsh and cold. The deepness of his voice only made it worse. _

_Sophia did not talk back. She followed the man's orders and kept quiet._

_He slowly approached Sophia and Wes. He looked down at them as if he was ready to stomp on them like they were tiny ants. "Come now, Wes. You have a performance to do." And from that, he left. _

_Soul just stood straight, not turning his. Not once in his life did he ever felt loved. His mother always told them brothers that their father loved them very much. And the reason why he's like that is because he loves them. Soul didn't get what his mother meant by that so he would always ask what she meant. But the answer would always be, "You'll find out soon enough."_

* * *

_Not once._ Soul thought. He was at the verge of crying but he controlled it because he didn't want to bruise his pride. He thought about the piece of memory. It's been years since that happened and yet, he still doesn't know what his mother meant. He has yet to find the answer to that tiny mystery. His mother also said that maybe he should ask his father for the answer but it was obvious that he didn't have the courage to. His father was only person that would be able to destroy his courage in situations.

But enough of that, the reason why Soul thought of that piece of memory had something to do with Maka and her father. Spirit would always be there to sacrifice everything for his lovely daughter. Soul's father was unreadable. They wouldn't know what he would do with them. Sure, they weren't physically abused or verbally abused, but they have never felt love from their father. Maka had all that but she keeps throwing it away. Or was she really?

Soul's brother had once told him that everything comes with a reason. Sometimes it will be a reason that you may or may not understand but it is still a reason. So this got Soul thinking, what happened with Spirit and Maka really? Wait, no, that wasn't it. His thoughts weren't focused on Maka and Spirit anymore. He was more focused on his father's situation. _Why was he like that?_

Soul's thoughts were going back and forth to Spirit and his father over and over again. But it was quick so it didn't take up much time. He now realized when he yelled at Spirit, he saw that he wasn't needed in _his_ life. But if Maka would have said that, Spirit would see it in her eyes that she needed him. Maka just couldn't see that yet.

Soul knew exactly what to do. That word that Spirit have been longing to here. The one word that can make his turn back around and face Soul.

"P-papa!" Soul hesitated at first. He felt like he's saying this to his own dad. He would always be calling his dad "father" and never "papa" or "dad" or "pops". Just this once, he'll imagine that it's his father that he's calling after. Just because he's always acting cool with everyone, that doesn't mean he doesn't have a soft spot. No matter how tough things get, family is family and Soul would be lying if he said that he didn't love and care about his father.

"PAPA!" Soul yelled out louder for Spirit to hear. Though, he wished the his father could have heard it, too. But it sure caught the attention the strangers just peacefully walking by. But they turned back to whatever they were doing eventually.

Spirit stopped in his paths. He turned around and smiled. It was the exact same smile Sophia had in Soul's memory. The point when she smiled at Wes that let him know that Soul told her that he had a huge crush on her. But this wasn't the case with Soul and Spirit. It was the smile that lets you know that they know the true.

_That bastard._ Soul laughed at his own insult. _He knew all along._

Before Soul knew it, Spirit was already in front of him. "Answer me honestly, Soul. Do you love my daughter?"

Soul looked up at Spirit. He was a lot shorter with Maka's body. _This bastard!_ This time he meant that. _He knew all along and now he's asking me these embarrassing questions!_

"I do," he replied without knowing it. Spirit and Soul were both surprised at his reply. He swears to shinigami that he didn't mean to say that! But the question is, did his answer mean the truth. Soul was uncertain himself. All he knew was every time he sees Maka, time stops. Everything around him seems to fade away and the only thing he focused on was Maka. He didn't know if there was something wrong with his or he really does lo-

_No! No!_ He shook his head. I'm_ sure that's not right! That can never be right. . . right?_ All these deep thinking made him completely forget the fact Spirit was still right there in front of him.

Spirit faked a cough to catch Soul's attention. "Let me tell you a story."

". . . What?"

Spirit smiled and grabbed Soul by the wrist. "Come on Maka~! Let's go somewhere private with your papa!" Spirit purred and began dragging Soul away from the crowded place. Looks like he was back to normal.

Unlike what Soul usually does, he didn't mind being dragged by Spirit, just this once. He actually feels as if he _is _the father he always wanted. Loving, caring, and joyful. This day created a new bond with the two, they seem to have learned to respect each other more.

But then Soul remember about the white and fuzzy thing he's been holding. He looked down at Soul-kun as he and Spirit ran. He was bouncing up and down but surprisingly, the dog was enjoying it.

Soul then looked at Spirit. He smiled warmly. He's never done that before. He has smiled before but never that way. Usually it would be a cocky grin or a smirk but now it was a warm smile. It looked perfect since he was in Maka's body but ever wonder how that would look with the real Soul? Just picture it, a warm-smiling-shark-teeth teenage boy. Doesn't seem all that pleasant but ever warm smile is beautiful, you just need to search for the speck of light.

He continued to stare at Spirit. _Maka, you have an awesome dad. Don't throw that_ away. He thought.

* * *

"Where are we?" Soul asked and placed Soul-kun on the ground. He took a leash from his pocket and buckled it to Soul-kun's collar. It was obvious that he was in an old park but he asked anyways. But somehow, it seemed familiar.

"This, this is a park where Maka and I used to go to when she was younger," Spirit began to say as Soul wrapped the edge of the leash to his hand. "Of course, Kami was there, too."

That last sentence caught all of Soul's attention. He didn't say a word, he just listened to the rest of what Spirit had to say. Soul had always thought that Maka's mother was interesting becuase of the tales she had told him about since they were thirteen.

"Back then, Maka would be on the swings," Spirit started to sniff. "She was only twelve at that time." His tale became a flashback in his head. All those memories, those sad memories.

* * *

_"Maka~! Look there's an ice cream truck!" Spirit was still gleeful as ever, even back then. "Do you want some?"_

_"Yeah! Thank you, papa!" Back then, Maka used to call him Papa. Her honest smile began spreading across her face with her pink cheeks._

_"Okay, I'll be right back, Maka!~"_

_Spirit dashed off with his wallet. He was in luck, the line in the ice cream truck decreased quite easily. He was relieved it was his turn, the quicker the purchase, the quicker he'll be able to see his lovely daughter's face again. _

_"Vanilla please!" He knew exactly what to get for his daughter. It was her favorite! And of course, it was pure and sweet like his beloved daughter. _

_While the ice cream man was scooping up the ice cream, Spirits eyes wondered off. _

_His eyes widened as he gasped in horror. He didn't give much of a damn for the ice cream right now. He knows what he's seeing right now. He knows that's his wife. He knows that's another man. _

_Kami and a strange man were lip-locked. Spirit was at his limit. He was ready to charge at then, he made a single move._

_"PAPA! Did you get my ice cream yet?" Maka's voice was going back and forth since she was swaying in the swings._

_Spirit stopped and turned his head away. _

_"The ice cream is ready, sir," said the ice cream man. _

_"Ah, thank you," Spirit replied and gave his the money._

_He tried jogging towards Maka, being careful not to make the ice cream fall off the cone. "Here, you go Maka. Now, papa will be right back, okay?" he smiled. _

_"Okay, thank you!" _

_Spirit ran away from his daughter and dashed a few feet away from the ice cream truck. The exact same spot where Kami and the man were. They're not there anymore. Spirit felt like crying his eyeballs out. Why was she kissing him? Did she get tired of him? Was he not good enough? Why would she cheat on his like that? _

_Tears started balling down his cheeks. He felt so betrayed._

* * *

". . . And that's how things started. That day was the worst day of my life. I tried getting over Kami by going out with other women but it just doesn't work. I still love her."He felt like crying but he used all the power he could to resist.

Soul gulped. "Wait, does Maka know this? Shouldn't you tell her?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way, so please, Soul. Promise me that you will not tell Maka about this." He was serious. But Soul wondered why.

"But don't you ever get tired about being treated like trash by Maka? Maka still loves you, too! If Kami was really the bad guy then-"

"That's the point, Soul Eater! I don't want Maka to think Kami is the bad guy. For all we know I would have been mistaken about the incident. And plus, knowing that Maka still loves me is good enough for me."

This was really pissing Soul off. "If you weren't sure then why are you moping about it and womanizing?" He finally said it. He took a deep breath to finish it off.

"You just don't get it. Seeing your lover with someone else is just painful to see. Especially since we had a daughter at that time too. I wanted to forget about it but I just couldn't. It was really painful. And it would be more painful if Maka would find out. So please, just leave everything to me."

Soul had nothing else to say. He was right, but- ". . . Did you ever ask Kami about it first?"

Spirit groaned. "Weren't you listening? I told you, it hurts. So if I asked her and it was true, it would really hurt a lot. And for one, Maka pops out of nowhere from time to time, I'm not willing to take the chance for her to know."

That's what got Soul confused. "But if you're not willing to take that chance then why're you telling me this? Maka could be here."

"Don't worry, Maka doesn't come here anymore. She said it brings her painful memories." Spirit said sadly. This was the exact place where they'd always go to and enjoy being in. Who knew she would learn to hate both this park and her father. Spirit sighed. "Come on, you better head home, Maka will be home sooner or later."

Soul didn't say anything but obey Spirit's suggestion. Honestly, he didn't want to go back home. He had so much to ask him ever since he told him about their past. He wanted to know more information. But instead of asking, he just kept quiet all the way home.

"Now, remember about what I told you," Spirit shouted as Soul walked towards the apartment.

"Okay, old man! Just go home already!"

_There he goes again, _Spirit smiled and disappeared.

Soul went inside the apartment and took off Soul-kun's leash. "There you go, Mini Me!" he said, smiling. He grabbed Soul-kun in his arms and placed the leash inside his pocket.

"Ah! It's good to be back!" he yelled as he got inside the apartment room with Soul-kun.

"Hm..." he said as he sniffed the air. He could smell something that he had never smelled here, but he knew he smelled this aroma before. But where. . .?

Soul gasped and gently placed Soul-kun on the floor. He ran to his bedroom and opened the lights. He saw his bed was all fixed, and he never fixes his bed!

_I knew it! __He was here! _He thought.

Soul-kun jumped on the bed and started sniffing something white that wasn't on Soul's bed before. That made Soul notice it.

"Oh, it's a note," he said. He wasn't joking when he said it was a note. There were actual notes printed along the sides of it and that just made his suspicions grow from who it was from.

The note was written in clean cursive:

_Dear Soul,_

_I came to tell you important news but when I have arrived with your spare key hidden under the mat (that was a rather typical place to hide a spare key), I found that you were no where in your apartment. Seriously, you need to side it somewhere else._

"This bastard!" Soul said and read on.

_But that wasn't the reason why I was here. I was here because I was supposed to tell you news about father._

Soul stopped reading for a moment. "Dad?"

_Father had told me he wanted to see you, along with mother and I. We will be arriving within a week. Please be at your apartment between the times of 12:00 PM and 4:00 PM._

_Your brother,_

_Wes Evans  
_

He took the note and folded it. Then he went over a shredder and the shredder began shredding the paper. That's what he always did to the letters his family sent him right after he finished reading them. He didn't want other people to see all of things that they tell him, but will he be able to tell Maka. And what was he going to do when his father is here?

"I wonder if he's still the same," Soul thought.

He stared at Soul-kun who was sleeping. His tiny nose was whistling a bit, Soul could here it. "I guess I should just relax for now."


End file.
